Shiggy's Schedule
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Mit is tired of Shiggy not doing his manuscript, so she asks Kyo to help her get it finished. Kyo is pleased so he makes Shiggy a proposal he just can't refuse! But Yuki is standing in the way! No Yaoi, guys.
1. The Threat

**A/N:**

**Kawatta-chan asked me to give her an idea for this story…**

**But then she asked me to write it for her.**

**So here it is.**

**Shiggy's Schedule.**

"Mit, please!" Shiggy whined into the telephone, along with a fake cough. "I'm so sick! I need my manuscript to be extended by a few months… maybe years!" Shigure coughed again before hanging up, leaving Mit dangling on the line. Her jaw dropped as she put her mobile back into her pocket and trudged down the road. She was only a block away from Shigure's house… She called him again.

"Shigure, let me speak to your cousins, please," She asked sourly. Shigure jumped.

"Y-Yuki and Kyo?" He muttered. "What about them?"

"I want to speak to them, for a moment!"

Shigure called for Kyo to come to the phone. He was more likely to not care about what Mit had to say than Yuki. Not only that, Kyo probably would hang up on her, or something like that. Kyo barged down the stairs and grabbed the phone.

"What?" He asked angrily into the receiver. Mit cringed.

"I need your help,"

"What's in it for me?" Kyo scoffed, not much caring.

"Shigure, he wont finish his manuscript. If you… if you make him finish it, I'll give you some yen. As much yen as you need. I just need that manuscript!"

"Listen…" Kyo said in a caring voice. "It's not that I don't care… it's just that I don't care,"

Mit's head dropped as she tried to be more persuasive to the young boy. He wasn't as easily tamed as she had suspected. Sighing, she continued.

"You can do anything you want with him. If you get in trouble for hurting the man, I will be by your side all the way! Just get the manuscript by tomorrow. I can give you anything you want!"

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. He could do anything he wanted, to Shigure and not get into trouble? He could get anything he wanted, just for doing it? He smirked.

"You got yourself a deal," He grinned and hung up. Mit's heart skipped; she was getting her way for once! She did a little dance in the street before heading home; wayward eyes staring at her.

.xxx.

Kyo walked to Shigure and threw a piece of paper onto the table. Shigure looked at it.

"Yo, dog boy. Do as I say, or I'll castrate you," He paused. "And your lousy dog ass,"

**A/N:**

**Introduction.**

**This story wont go for long, I can assure you.**

**Between 2 and 5 chapters, at the most.**


	2. The Phone Call

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I didn't know if I should update this one, but I promised myself that I wouldn't start my new story "Daycare Dreads!" until I'd finished this quick thing.**

**(sigh)...**

**I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR SPELLING MISTAKES.**

**Got no spell check, today.**

Shigure stared silently at the boy in front of him. Kyo sure was acting weird today.

"Excuse me?" Shigure scoffed, the humor evident in his voice. Kyo extended a hand and flicked the Dog on the nose. Shigure yelped. "Hey! Kyo's being mean!"

"Mit is sick of you not doing your manuscript," Kyo explained. "She said I could do whatever I wanted to you, as long as I got you to do it."

Shigure smirked. "How kinky that sounded Kyo! I didn't know you were g- OUCH!"

Kyo slapped his cousin upside the head. Shigure's heart dropped when he realised this wasn't some petty scam. Kyo was being quite serious. No need to stiffle laughter here. They were none there.

"I... I see," Shigure stuttered, keeping his eyes on the ginger cat. "What if I told you that I've already done it and I'm just teasing her?"

"I wouldn't believe you." Kyo answered mildly. "I read what you have on the computer this morning. There are three words."

"What are they?" Shigure winked. "Tell me,"

"Eh! No way!" Kyo trailed a hand through his hair. "Too gross for me,"

Shigure waved a hand in front of his face and sighed dramatically. He motioned for Kyo to follow him into the hallway, where the phone was currently sitting. He pointed to the floor.

"Sit down," Shigure sighed. Kyo did so. "I'm going to call Mit and put it on loud speaker. You cannot say anything. I just want you to be here to hear it,"

Kyo nodded and Shigure dialed the number. A smirk was on his face as the whining began.

"Miiiiit..." Shigure sighed. "Why do you have to be this way to me? Your precious keeper of your job! What have I ever done to you except have a few manuscripts late?"

Kyo stared in amazement that the Dog had enough guts to actually ring and complain. As much as he wanted to abuse Shigure, he kept silent.

"Please Mit, don't do this to me. Kyo is a homocidal serial killer. He's killed people before!"

Kyo's fist raised and threatened to whack into Shigure's head as very bad memories flooded his mind. Shigure mouthed something like 'I'm just saying that,' or 'I was kidding to convince her'. Kyo rolled his eyes, but kept his fist positioned to the Dog's head.

"Mit, tell me, what has drawn you to ask my cousins to hurt me?"

"I'm sick of you not doing your manuscript, Shigure!" Mit yelled into the phone. "Everytime a script is late, it's my job on the line!"

He felt guilty. Maybe he should try and help her a bit more. He ran his spare hand through his hair. As for Shigure, he was almost laughing. (Haha. You thought I was making Shigure gulity).

"Look Shigure," Mit burst into the phone. "I just want the manuscript done, so I'm setting you a schedule. You have to follow it to get your manuscript done it time. Is that to much to ask for?"

Shigure was silent for a moment. "Yes."

**A/N:**

**A bit OOC for Mit, I think, but oh well.**

**She's mad and that's that. **


	3. The Blurb

**A/N: **

**Since I've been updating, I figured I'd update this one again. Last chapter was sure short! **

**Some implied sexual stuff in this chapter, but nothing happens. KYO ISN'T GAY. Or is he? **

**No. **

"C'mon Shigure!" Ayame said into the phone. Shigure had called his best pal after Mit had hung up on him very angrily. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do your sexy little story every now and then. It gives you lots of idea's for when you come and visit!"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Shigure sighed into the speaker. Ayame let out a short yelp from the other side of the line. "What's the matter?"

"I just had an idea!" Ayame bellowed happily. "You could convince Kyo to write the story for you!"

"Lovely idea love," Shigure said. "But Kyo wouldn't go with it. He could barely pull himself together enough to say three simple words!"

Ayame chuckled mildly. "That sounds like Kyonkitchi, doesn't it?" There was a pause. "What were the three words? The title?"

"Yeah, they sure were!"

"What were they?" Ayame asked again. Shiggy stifled laughter on the other end of the line.

"Boy Gets Yaoi."

Ayame laughed loudly before bidding the Dog farewell. Shigure walked out into the garden and sat on the porch. He wondered where Kyo might be and if he could make a desperate run for it before Kyo came back from where ever he was. Then, just as Shigure contemplated running-

"Don't even think about it, mutt."

Shigure looked up. Kyo was on his knees and peeping his head over the edge of the roof. He sat up and jumped down, looking at Shigure menacingly.

"Get in there and to that damn manuscript," Kyo ordered. "I'm not afraid to use a butchers knife on your ass!"

Shigure twitched and ran up the stairs to his study. He hoped Kyo wouldn't follow him. He hadn't fitted any porn reading into his day already.

"And don't even think about reading that filth!" Kyo yelled up the stairs and he walked up them. "Mit gave me the schedule. Read that instead."

Kyo opened the door of the study and peered in. It was terrible in there. Pizza, porno mags and paper clips were strewed all over the floor. Random other objects also lay across Shigure's computer desk. Kyo shuddered as his foot left the ground and stepped on a pile a sticky, unnamable devices. He handed a small piece of paper to his cousin.

"Here," He said. "This is it."

Shigure took the paper in hand and looked over it. At the top it said in small, hand written letters 'SHIGGY'S SCHEDULE.' He smiled. Typical Mit.

"Okay. I'll have a look at it. I'm not promising anything spectacular though," Shigure mumbled before grabbing his reading glasses and taking a better look at it. Kyo nodded and wandered out of the shit hole Shigure called his study.

.xxx.

Shigure's eyes drifted across the messy, scribbled words on the page. It seemed to be something Mit had scribed down in another attempt of suicide. Smirking, he read it out loud to himself.

"6am. Wake up. Walk to computer. Write at least 4 pages. Read porn for inspiration. Get back to writing. Kyo will check on you every now and then." He paused. "This is… weird."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE READING PORN!" Kyo snapped suddenly. He obviously couldn't be bothered to walk up.

"Why would I look at porn?" Shigure called back. "When I can see you in the shower every day! Sometimes even twice!"

"FUCK UP YOU DOG!" Was the answer he got. Smiling to himself, he read more of the schedule.

"Repeat this for 2 weeks and you have yourself a story! Hopefully I wouldn't have lost my job by then Shigure! I swear…"

The words ended with what seemed to be a blood splotch.

"Kyo!" Shigure sang. "Come here for a moment!"

.xxx.

_That damn dog,_ Kyo thought to himself. _Better not be doing something stupid. _

Kyo had settled down to some miso soup, which Tohru had made that morning. He was starving; he'd eaten no breakfast thanks to that ridiculous editor and her… stupidness.

"Everyone's coming to get me…" Kyo mused as he blew across the soup. He wondered what Shigure was doing at that moment.

_Probably reading those magazines I steal every now and then._ Kyo thought to himself as he drank some soup. It tasted warm in his mouth. Warm like…

"YOU BETTER NOT BE READING PORN!" Kyo yelled suddenly.

_Damn that dog! Look what he's doing to me! _

He flicked on the TV and watched. There seemed to be something special going on down town. Mardi something, it was called. Kyo didn't listen too much, apart it was about gays. He hated gays. Reminded him of Yuki, they did.

"Kyo! Come here for a moment!"

Kyo looked up for the TV and rolled his eyes. He set down his soup and walked up the stairs. His fist clenched as he swung the door open. His eyes glazed.

"WHAT?" He yelled, more than asked. Shigure jumped.

"I was just wondering when this starts?"

"NOW!"

"But it isn't 6am yet!" Shigure whined.

"Give it here!" Kyo hadn't yet read the schedule. He hadn't bothered. He squinted at the words; they were so messy. "Hmm… tomorrow, I guess. BUT NO PORN!"

"I already told you," Shigure sighed. "I watch you in the shower. With video camera too!"

"Argh!" Kyo growled. "Leave me alone!"

Shigure rolled his eyes as Kyo stormed away. He leaned against his computer desk and began to type.

_Haiku Manabe was straight. He was sure of it. Nothing could take him away from the fact he liked girls and only girls. But when his best friend…_

Shigure stopped in the middle of typing up a blurb. What could his best friend be called? Tapping his finger against the screen, deep in thought, he finally clicked.

_But, when his best friend Yuki Sohma starts to have a thing for him, what will he do? _

Shigure smirked. "Poor Yuki,"

**A/N: **

**Gawd. **

**I feel really bad now. **

**Poor Yuki.**


	4. The Embarrassment

**A/N: **

**Gasp! Guess what!**

I forgot.

**Damn… **

A buzzing sound alerted Shigure it was 6am. The schedule had started, less than a few seconds ago. Sighing, he flicked the button on his alarm clock and sat up groggily. He wasn't used to this kind of mistreatment!

"Ahh…" Shigure groaned as he slipped on his yukata and his puppy print slippers. He headed towards the computer. Kyo was already awake and seemed to be reading something on the net. Shigure watched his cautiously from the door. But Kyo, being a cat and all, heard the Dog with ease.

"This is some funny crap, you got here." Kyo commented, scaring Shigure with the unexpected noise. "You writing humor, Dog?"

Shigure flicked on the light and shook his head. "It's a porn-ish story about two guys. It's Yaoi, Kyo."

Kyo twitched. "I know. But you used Yuki's name!" Kyo smirked and got up from the chair. He patted Shigure's back and walked down the stairs, chuckling. Shigure smiled and turned away.

"Now…" Shigure said to himself, opening up the document and beginning chapter one. "What to write?"

Shigure began typing something random.

_He couldn't escape his mind. So many times he'd tried. But thoughts still stayed inside. Naughty thoughts._

Shigure paused and tapped the screen.

"Porn inspiration!" He hollered, waking Tohru and Yuki.

"Stop scarring Miss Honda's mind!" Yuki yelled as he ran passed Shigure's room to Tohru's. She'd been crying again.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?"

Tohru looked up from her tears and nodded softly. "Shigure just yelled very loudly and it scared me, is all." She smiled.

"Alright then…" Yuki rubbed the back of his neck and walked out, sort of embarrassed for being there in the first place. He went down to the kitchen and saw Kyo smirking to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Yuki seethed in question form. Kyo looked up from his day dream world and saw his enemy. He blushed slightly, thinking of the story he'd just read.

"Eh, none of you're damn business," Kyo spluttered, before running off and into Shigure's study.

Yuki stared. He had just witnessed his arch rival blushing and running away from him like one of those crazy fan girls at his school. Wait. Yuki's heart dropped. His skin went pale. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_Does Kyo have a CRUSH on me!_ Yuki yelled in his mind. _Oh shit, shit, shit!_

.xxx.

"Hmm…" he sat in front of the screen and stared eerily. "Hmm… hmm… hmm…"

"Shigure!"

Shigure turned around and came face to face with a very, VERY angry Kyo-kitty. Kyo looked as if he could kill someone. With a spatula.

"Eheheh… what is it?"

"You fricken moron!" He yelled. "I just saw Yuki!"

Shigure raised an eye brow. "And?"

"AND!" Kyo roared. "I JUST READ THAT SECTION OF YOUR STORY!"

"…And?" Shigure still didn't seem to get it.

"I can't see Yuki without thinking about what you wrote!"

Shigure grinned pervertedly. "Is that so?"

Kyo whacked him upside the head.

.xxx.

With an enraged Kyo now gone, Shigure was left to wallow in his thoughts about his story. He didn't seem to have any material to go on; he had his porn mags, but they were only useful for positions and body descriptions. He needed plot, he needed body, he needed-

"Real life," Shigure said under his breath. His smile widened to a grin.

He thought back to what he had just witnessed.

_Yuki had been having trouble being around his friend, Haiku. Every time he saw him, he blushed, thanks to the dirty thoughts and memories he had in his head. Haiku, being a bit dull, had no idea what was going on._

_"What's you're problem?" He finally asked, getting a bit annoyed. Yuki gasped. _

_"N-Nothing!" He stuttered, before storming away… _

"Awesome," Shigure chuckled. "And now, to put a parental lock on this story. I wouldn't want Kyo or Yuki finding this little masterpiece…"

**A/N: **

**Gee, I'm a bit evil, aren't I? **

**This is never going to be Yaoi guys, so don't think the pairing is KyoxYuki or KyoxShigure.**

**Not happening.**


	5. The Rational Talk

**A/N:**

**DAMMIT. This is not Yaoi, Yuki's just, ya know… vain.**

**(nod)**

**Slightly OOC Kyo and Yuki.**

Yuki stumbled outside. He needed some fresh air and he needed it _now._ Whatever was going on with Kyo wasn't his problem, was it? Even if it's possible that it's about him?

He gasped deeply on the crisp, cold air. It filled his lungs and within a second, was emitted back into the atmosphere. He heard a clack above his head.

_That cat._

Yuki pondered going up there and asking Kyo what his problem was. Would Kyo even talk to him? Probably not. Yuki weighed the scales and decided to go up there, just because I said so.

_Please, at least let him talk to me. I don't want any of his crap._

He poked his head over the edge of the roof and glanced at his orangey cousin. Kyo, alerted by the sound, was already staring (or glaring) at Yuki. He turned away.

"What?" Kyo said, seemingly calm. Yuki raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. "I said, 'what', you idiot." Kyo half-snapped, still trying to keep his cool.

"What was that all about, back then?" Yuki asked hesitantly, as he placed his hand on the tiled at heaved himself up. He sat beside Kyo; not too close, but just enough to see his facial expressions. Kyo seemed pissed, yet deep in thought.

"Nothin'." Kyo answered, suddenly becoming very interested at his left foot. He twitched his toes.

"Ha." Yuki scoffed at him, starting to feel this was a waste of time. "It wasn't nothing. You blushed at me."

Kyo gritted his teeth as he felt the reddish enemy crawl across his face once again, in the presence of his greatest enemy in life. He turned his head away from Yuki.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't get it." Kyo seethed at him through his teeth, only making his blush redder.

_Dammit! That sounded so gay! _Kyo slapped himself mentally.

"Wouldn't I?" Yuki asked him, trying to keep his cool. In his mind, it seemed more and more likely that Kyo had a crush on him. "Why not?"

"God dammit, ya just…" Kyo stopped mid-screech and sat back down. He'd stood up during his rant. "Wouldn't." He concluded with a nod.

Yuki hesitated for a moment, before putting his held softly on Kyo's shoulder. The Cat almost jumped out of his skin at the touch. He gave Yuki a glare.

"What the-."

"Kyo, do you have a crush on me?"

Silence. Kyo's eye began to twitch rapidly and his face heated. He pushed Yuki's hand off his shoulder and in an attempt to keep his cool, burst into laughter.

He clutched his stomach and put a hand to his mouth, trying to stop himself from sounding to stupid. Yuki blushed himself at the idea he had had.

"I'm sorry." Yuki ended up saying, before turning away, embarrassed. Kyo calmed.

"What the hell?" Kyo hollered in the middle of laughing. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Yuki put his hand to his forehead.

"You've been acting weird around me, as all. Almost weider than usual."

Kyo looked disgusted. "That damn dog." He said. "He's been writing all this pervy stuff and is using your name. I read it this morning and…"

"And what?" Yuki urged him on. Shigure was going to Hell for this.

"…And, I kept on thinking about what I read when I saw you."

Then in a very OOC motion, Yuki swept Kyo of his feet and made passionate love to him… IN YOUR DREAMS.

(cough) KYOUKE (cough)

Yuki gave Kyo and awkward smile. "I'm going to kill that mutt."

"I agree with-." Kyo slapped his hand over his mouth before glacing at Yuki. "I mean, I don't agree with you. Let Shigure live. Gives me something funny to read."

Yuki shook his head and chuckled softly. "You haven't changed."

And with that, Yuki was off the roof and in the house. Kyo scowled at himself for almost having a decent conversation with that damn rat.

.xxx.

Shigure hummed loudly to himself as he skipped around the house with glee. He'd just written a heap fo his story, upon listening to Yuki and Kyo babble on the roof. Once hearing the threat against himself, he packed it up and wandered away to hide in the linen closet.

Five-teen minutes later and Yuki still hadn't been heard around the house, so he decided to come out of the closet. Literally. Anyway, his legs were really stiff so he decided to skip around to untense them. He knew he'd get shot by both boys if he asked Tohru to massage them for him… so it was the only thing he could think of.

But of course, skipping also needs humming, right? He hummed Magical Trevor.

Shiggy stopped humming for a second. Had he heard a sound? A foot thumping across the ground? Or was it…

"Thumper!" Shigure hollered. "Have you come back to me?"

Thumper was Shigure's rabbit he had when he was six. It ran away.

"Yeah. It's Thumper." Came an eerie voice. "Thumper your ass!"

Yuki leapt out from behind a door and punched Shigure in the chest.

"Bastard!" Yuki yelled at him. "You had me worried!"

Shigure giggled. "You are acting like Kagura." He pointed out. "Were you really that worried about me?"

Yuki balled his hands into fists. "No, moron! I was worried about Kyo!"

Silence. Shigure didn't know where this was going. Until the thought hit him.

"Oh! Right. The story. Hehe, sorry about that Yun."

Yuki gave up fighting with him. If he wanted to hurt Shiggy, he'd have to go to the source. He'd have to delete the story.

**A/N:**

**Nyaa! That was all so crazy.**

**Yuki and Kyo shouldn't be nice to each other I know…**

**But isn't it a nice change from all that**

"**Damn rat! Die! You put leeks in my food!"**

"**In your dreams, stupid cat!"**

"**DIE! (fights)"**

"**Ha! (also fights)"**

"**(loses)"**

"**(wins)"**

**Like. Seriously.**


	6. The Daring Mission

**A/N:**

**Remember in chapter 1 how I said I would only make this story 5 chapters long?**

…**I have a habit of not keeping promises. (sweatdrop)**

**I APOLOGISE FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES LAST CHAPTER.**

**The Daring Mission.**

**Gasp! Will Yun delete the story? Will Kyo ever stop being such a poo? Will Shiggy ever stop reading porn and get a girlfriend? Will Tohru ever get a life? Will Kimi ever stop speaking in third person?**

**Who knows?**

Yuki crept up the stairs. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he closed in on Shigure's study. Brushing a stray lock of silverish hair with one hand and opening the door with a click with the other, Yun made his way in. The room was a filthy pig-sty; he would hate to have to work in there. A foul stench wafted up his nose and squirts of unmentionable, white liquid squelched between his bare footed toes.

Yuki took time then to thank the Gods that Shigure was on the toilet right now. Shigure, being a pervert, would most likely be reading a smut novel or something raunchy like that. He took a step forward and eased the door closed behind him before tiptoeing to the computer. He flicked it on. It buzzed and clicked until it got to the main screen. A sign flashed on the screen.

'Please enter password'

_Shigure's password, knowing him will be something horrible._ Yun noted in his mind before typing in random things.

_Shigure_

'Access denied.'

_Ayame_

'Access denied.'

_Tohru_

'Access denied.'

_Porn_

'Access denied.'

Yuki was starting to give up hope when it occurred to him that maybe Shigure's password was more than one word. He searched around the desk to see if he could find any bits of paper with any hidden clues. He ended up ransacking the desk and surrounding areas looking for that something he needed.

"Ahem."

Yun jumped 50 feet in the air and let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream. From the roof, Kyo could hear him and began to chuckle.

_Girly boy._ Kyo concluded, before ignoring his cousin.

"Shi-Shi-Shi... Shigure!" Yuki spluttered out. "It's not what you think!"

Yuki seemed to be forgetting he had his hands all over Shigure's computer and an 'Access denied.' Sticky was flashing on the screen. Shigure raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Really?" He questioned, moving towards our stunned friend. "Then what ARE you doing?"

Yuki searched his mind for an explanation, but couldn't find a decent one. He shook his head vigorously, before exiting the room. Shigure grinned and typed in his password.

_Shigure Loves Porn _

'Access granted. Hello Shigure.'

.xxx.

It was a good thing that Kyo and Yuki were currently on partial-speaking terms, otherwise Yuki would have had nowhere to run. He casually strolled to the roof.

"Hey, cat," Yuki grimaced as he approached his glaring cousin. "Shigure just caught me trying to delete the story."

Kyo cocked his head. "Why would ya even attempt to do that?" He asked loudly.

"Because. I think he's a pervert." Yun stated. Kyon agreed.

"Ya can't delete it," Kyo said to him, trying to be stern. "Because I will have to cut off his balls, otherwise."

Yun raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Ya really." Kyo countered. "Mit begged me to help her get the manuscript done. The deal was, he do it in two weeks and his balls are saved. If not, I'm going to have to…" He paused and Yuki butted in.

"You wouldn't really though, would you?"

"Nah, course not." Kyo scoffed. "Though I'd love to."

"Wouldn't we all?" Yuki grinned slightly. "Well, Miss Honda will probably be needing some help with dinner now. I think we're having leeks…" Yun trailed before walking to the ladder.

"HEY!" Came Kyo's voice behind him. He turned. "You haven't changed either."

"Good to hear." Yuki sneered before disappearing.

.xxx.

The day drew peacefully to an end; Shigure hadn't come down from his study since the incident with Yuki. He'd placed yet another parental lock on the story, so prevent anyone deleting it.

Kyo had decided to help Tohru as well, just so Yuki didn't get all the praise.

And Yuki decided to allow Kyo to help, so they didn't start a fight.

As for Tohru, she doesn't get mentioned much.

That's because she's always too busy.

MUAHAHA.

**A/N:**

**Erm… yay?**


	7. The Fake Death of Shigure

**A/N:**

**Gah! (hollers)**

**I vow that once I have finished the excuse for a story, I will get onto writing… (drum roll)**

**DAYCARE DREADS!**

**Which is the sequel to "Preschool Daze." If anyone remembers that.**

A week had passed.

Shigure's story was coming along finely. He had decided that he would, in fact, just give into Kyo and his useless demands, so Mit didn't use her pathetic excuse for a job. Mit was joyous, Mit was glad. But inside, Mit was very sad.

"Maybe you couldn't speed things up a TEENSY little bit?" She whined into the phone. "Both of our jobs are at stake here, Shigure! I don't know if you know that I know that you know you don't care, but I do!"

There was an elongated silence on the other end of the line. Mit breathed loudly.

"Shigure Sohma!" She yelled. "Speak!"

"Sorry, sorry…" The Dog sighed. "I was just thinking about how little sense you made just then. I understand you have no potential in getting any other job than to follow me around, but you don't have to take your silly squabbles out on me, Kyo and Yuki."

"But-."

"But nothing, Mit. The story will be done as planned, to schedule."

Loud and angry beeps filled Mit's ears. Shigure had hung up on her.

.xxx.

Frustration loomed in the house hold. It loomed for Shigure, because Mit wouldn't get off his case, despite the fact he was following her orders. It loomed for Kyo, because he was sick of following around some sleaze ball mutt all day. It loomed for Yuki, because he didn't want his name guest starring in a perverted novel. And it loomed for Tohru, because she doesn't get mentioned in this story much.

"Damn." Kyo swore as he slid aimlessly down the stair rail for the fourteenth time that morning. Shigure was locked away in his study and refused to let Kyo, or anyone else in. Apparently he was soon to be finished and didn't want anyone else to read it.

"Let me in!" Kyo had yelled, but it didn't work. So he took the opportunity of being the only other person in the house and decided to take his kitten skills some place else. A place where he could express his cat-ness!

"Ah, crap!" Kyo's pants got hooked on a random and strategically placed nail and he went soaring and landed with a thud. On all fours of course.

And his dignity torn up and around his ankles.

"This sucks." Kyo said to no one as he stepped out of his ripped trousers and picked them up. How long had that damn nail been there? He heard a gasp behind him.

"Stop scarring Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled for the four billionth time ever. "And put some pants on!"

"MY PANTS WOULD BE ON IF SOME STUPID NAIL DIDN'T TEAR THEM APART! A NAIL THAT WAS STATEGICALLY PLACED, DAMMIT!"

Silence.

"Wha-What?" Tohru stuttered, before wandering off somewhere to do some useless and unnecessary house work. While doing this, she grabbed Kyo some pants and gave them to him.

"Thanks." He said, before resuming his post above the heads of his house mates.

.xxx.

Tap. Tap. Tappity-tap. Tap.

Shigure tapped furiously on his keyboard as his master-piece was in it's final stages. He had less than four days to go before his story was meant to be, and would be, completed.

And you know why he was damn certain on finishing the story on time? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?

Because of NaNoWriMo. It has inspired so many young authors…

"Shut up, Authoress Girl. Just because you want to do NaNoWriMo but am too much like me and can't even get homework in on time doesn't mean you can-."

Then, Shigure died.

.xxx.

No one really mourned the death of Shigure Sohma. That is mainly because he isn't dead yet.

"But when you do die, we will miss you very much!" Tohru exclaimed, just so Shigure felt loved. Akito then no longer felt loved because she wants to be missed when she dies.

"YOU WILL ALL BE MISSED!" Tohru cried, throwing roses. Yuki ate one.

.xxx.

The clock buzzed loudly next to Shigure. It was time for him to go to bed. He had written an extra long chapter for his story, so maybe he could get it done a bit quicker for Mit. He did occasionally feel sorry for the girl. After all, every single time he makes a bad move, she gets the blame.

_I wonder why she hasn't given up on me yet._

Shigure twiddled some hair between his teeth as he put his PJ's on.

_She must… really like me._

Shigure went to sleep that night, smiling, for the first time.

The first time without the assistance of porn.

**A/N:**

**Bleh.**

**What a hunk of crap.**

**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE.**

**I'm now going to write a oneshot called "Dignity Belongs Around The Ankles."**

**It's about Kyo loosing his pants.**

…**(smile).**


	8. The Filler Chapter

**A/N:**

**YOU BETTER DAMN READ THIS, YOU DAMNED READER, YOU!**

**Right. Now that I have your attention, I have realized over the coming hours, (I was bored in maths class and had nothing better to think about than my perverted stories.) that I never seem to thank my reviewers.**

**So. Thank-you to my reviewers. You don't get mentioned enough in my stories. I'd be surprised if you didn't feel like Tohru, or something over dramatic like that.**

**ARE YOU STILL READING IT? IF YOU AREN'T YOU BETTER READ IT!**

**Last chapter, as a few people had commented on, my mind was… uh… not exactly working properly. Nothing really happened except weird fillers that popped into my mind. So whatever.**

Once again, the clock buzzed loudly in the Dog's ear. He had over slept and had been listening to the loud and persistent tune of 'buzz, beep, buzz' for at least five minutes now. To him, it was a lullaby, lulling him back to the wondrous dreamland where everyone was naked and no one was a virgin. (Haha Kakuri, I stole your joke.)

Eventually though, Tohru walked passed and tapped ever so slightly on his door. He groaned and thumped his fist onto the clock and called out a very slurred, "Yes!" to the brown-headed girl.

"Shigure…" She began, staring down at her toes. She hadn't opened his door yet. "I was just wondering if you were going to come down for breakfast? I was just about to make some but wasn't sure if you'd be awake for it."

There was a slight pause before another voice accompanied hers.

"And if you don't get up off your lazy ass and continue your story, Mutt-Boy, you know what's gonna happen!"

"Oh Kyo, you shouldn't threaten people!" Tohru gasped, facing him and giving him and very sad stare. "You might hurt their feelings!"

"Feelings my ass." He grunted before turning and whisking himself down into the kitchen for his usual mouthful of milk. From the carton, I might add, much to the prince of Rat's disgust. But it's not like anyone gives a damn about him anyway, right? Right.

But what people DO care about is the fact Tohru keeps making too much of an appearance! Tohru suddenly wasn't heard from again. Unless it's urgent and she needs to speak for some unknown reason.

After a while, Shigure DID get up and waddle down to the breakfast table for some miso soup and rice crackers. Don't ask me why there were rice crackers. I don't know what Japanese people eat for breakfast! You think they're gonna open the damn cereal box and pour a bowl of Fruit Loops? What about Cheerio's? I don't think so!

"That's quite enough."

"SHUTUP HATORI!"

Shigure crunched onto his cracker. "This is some good cracker, Tohru!" He commented pervertedly. Don't ask me how; he seems to make everything perverted. Tohru didn't reply.

"Well, I best be off to write some more story!" Shigure grinned, giving a very seductive look in Yuki's direction. "And don't worry Yuki; we'll hear lots from you."

And angered silence passed through the room. Wait. Now Tohru has to talk.

"Yuki?" She asked slowly. "Is Yuki a character in your story?"

"You could say that," Shigure smirked. Tohru burst out into a full on smile.

"OH, THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She hollered. "I'm so excited for you, Yuki! Now everyone will learn how awesome you are!"

"Awesome my ass." Kyo snorted.

"Your ass isn't everything, Kyo." Tohru assured the rest of the room.

**(A/N: …I should really stop being an idiot, shouldn't I?)**

Kyo didn't particularly care what the Momiji-like girl had to say. He just wanted his voice, and possibly his ass, to be heard.

And so, with that horrible act of OOC-ness over and done with, Shigure padded up to his study to write some more of his novel.

.xxx.

His eyes glinted as he tapped away at the fourteenth, and last, sex scene of his novel. He wasn't completely sure why he put so many in. Was it because he was a pervert and he knew how everyone secretly lusted for the sex scenes and bought the books JUST to skip through the pages until they found them? Most likely.

Suddenly, Shigure's phone rang. He picked up the receiver and slung it towards his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, whilst typing with one hand. "Shigure speaking."

"OH, SHIGURE," A loud and hysterical female voice cried. "I'M SO GLAD YOU PICKED UP! You see, I've been trying to call you for a really long time and you won't answer! What on Earth were you doing?"

"I was eating breakfast and discussing some issues with my younger cousins." Shigure replied, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder and typing with both hands. "And as you may be able to hear, I am typing, even though I'm talking to you!"

"Yes, yes, I'm very proud." Mit huffed. "But you need to hurry up with that story! I got a call just a few minutes ago with the publishing company complaining that they don't want to wait any longer!"

"Mit, I have three days to go!" Shigure raised his voice slightly. "Don't you think the publishers can wait three, tiny, measly days!.?"

Silence.

"Mit?"

"Maybe." She sighed. "Contact me the moment, the absolute MOMENT you have finished. I'll be right over."

Mit hung up on him, at this point. Disgruntled slightly, Shigure shrugged any thoughts off of Mit and her stupid publishers and let his hands run free across his keyboard.

.xxx.

Yuki crossed his legs and sat angstly on the roof beside Kyo. He couldn't really remember why he was up there. He just was. Oh, that's right. They were talking, weren't they?

"I don't think anyone at school is really gonna read his crap anyways." Kyo picked at some skin on his hand.

"I suppose." Yuki sighed. "But what if they did? They would think I was gay! Like my brother!" he paused. "I couldn't handle Kimi and Kakeru treating me the way they do Ayame."

"Most people at school think you're gay anyways." Kyo commented. "I mean, you're girly and all that stuff so-." Yuki whacked Kyo over the back of the head with his hand. Kyo didn't stop talking though.

"Damn you." He said simply, before jumping off the roof and heading inside. Yuki could hear the distant, 'Want some help with dinner?' as Kyo offered his hands to work with Tohru.

Yuki sprawled himself across the tiled roof and stared up at the sky.

_I can see now why that Cat is up here most of the time. _Yuki thought. _It's so… peaceful._

But Yuki didn't think any more of Shigure and his novel. Because he was soon fast asleep.

.xxx.

"YUKI!" Tohru hollered. "DINNER IS SERVED."

But Yuki didn't answer. Because he was fast asleep.

"Yun!" Shigure chimed in. At this point, Kyo closed the door before emo cutter Tohru made any P!ATD references.

"I'll get him." Kyo eventually said, before wandering outside again. Tohru and the Dog exchanged glances.

"Oh, I'm so glad they're getting along!" Tohru hollered before disappearing into a thick mist.

"Yes…" Shigure rubbed his 5 o'clock shadow-coated chin. "But I have to wonder how much surprise butt sex is involved in their so called, 'friendship'."

Tohru couldn't faint with shock, as she was now a mist ball.

.xxx.

Outside, Kyo was hauling himself onto the roof with cat-like abilities. It wasn't long before he was striding over to the unsuspecting Rat and kicking him in the ass. Gently, mind you.

_Oh wow. I think he's asleep._

Kyo grinned deviously and continued to lightly, but painfully hilariously, nudge the Rat's body with his foot. He attempted to cover his mouth with his hand to stop the almost foreign chuckles escaping his lips, but ended up biting his thumb instead.

Now, Kyo's foot was edging it's way up Yuki's body, closer and closer to his head.

_I'm gonna kick that stupid Rat's head for the first time ever! Just sucks he's asleep and won't be awake to see me whoop his… head._

Kyo bought his foot back to give the final blow. He swung it forward at tapped his cousin's head with his foot. Yuki's eyes shot open.

"Idiot." He scolded, pulling on Kyo's leg, making his fall flat on his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dinner's ready." Kyo said slyly. "I was just coming to, uh, get you. But you were asleep so-."

"So you thought you'd kick me in the head?" Pause. "That's low."

"SHUTUP! It was funny! Well, to me at least, but still!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and sat up, stalking his way towards the ladder. Kyo also stood up.

"You suck." The Cat said plainly as they walked towards the house. Yuki wasn't listening.

**A/N:**

**Well. The chapter's title really gives it all away, doesn't it?**

"**The Filler Chapter".**

**XDDD**

**I was very bored.**


End file.
